


Question

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Do you-uh-would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? Just the two of us?”





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Mira/Saxa - "You had a leaf in your hair."

The others had left for class or to study, or in the case of Spartacus and Sura on their much deserved lunch date, leaving the two of them sitting alone under the groups favorite tree. Mira was flipping through her Roman history book, while Saxa threw a baseball in the air and caught it.

 

It was silent, the only sound was the wind and the chatter of other students as they passed by. Normally this didn’t bother Mira, but Saxa seemed distracted, dropping her ball more than catching it. “Are you okay?” She finally asked, closing her book and turning towards the other woman.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Her and Saxa were not as close as they were with the rest of the group, in the beginning they despised each other, but as the years went on, Mira couldn’t help but to find herself wanting to know more about this woman. “Are you sure?”

 

Saxa tossed her ball into her bag and sighed. “Just thinking.”

 

“Anything you want to talk about?”

 

Saxa was silent for a long moment before turning towards Mira as though considering her offer. After a minute or two she smiled and shook her head. “Not really. Well, not yet.” Saxa reached out and brushed her fingers through Mira’s hair. Their eyes locked for a moment and Mira felt her heart start to race.

 

Saxa pulled back and mumbled. “Sorry, you had a leaf in your hair.” She grabbed her back and stood up. “I uh-I have a test to study for.” She started to walk away and Mira sighed, opening her book back up. Suddenly, Saxa stopped and turned back around. “Mira?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Saxa nervously played with the strap of her bag and looked down at the ground. “Do you-uh-would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?” She looked back up. “Just the two of us?”

 

Mira found she couldn’t help but to smile. “I would love too.”

 

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”


End file.
